Toujours Pour
by MaybeYouKnow
Summary: E ele foi morto por um auror?  perguntou Harry tentando adivinhar. Oh, não. Ele foi morto por Voldemort. Ou por ordens de Voldemort, o que é mais provável duvido que Régulo tenha se tornado bastante importante para ser morto por Voldemort em pessoa. Pelo


"- Saí de casa? - Sirius sorriu com amargura e passou os dedos pelos cabelos longos e maltratados. - Porque odiava todos eles: meus pais, com a mania de puro-sangue, convencidos de que ser um Black tornava a pessoa praticamente régia... meu irmão idiota, frouxo suficiente para acreditar neles... olhe ele ali.

Sirius enfiou um dedo bem na base da árvore, indicando "Régulos Black". Uma data de falecimento (há uns quinze anos) seguia-se à do nascimento.

- Ele era mais novo e um filho muito melhor do que eu, meus pais não se cansavam de me lembrar.

- Mas ele morreu - disse Harry

- Morreu. Um idiota... Juntou-se aos Comensais da Morte.

- Você está brincando!

- Ora vamos, Harry, você já não viu o suficiente nesta casa para saber que tipo de bruxos era a minha família? - disse Sirius irritado.

- Eles eram... Os seus pais, Comensais da Morte também?

- Não, não, mas pode acreditar, eles achavam que Voldemort estava certo, eram totalmente a favor de purificar a raça bruxa, de nos livrar dos nascidos trouxas e entregar o comando aos puros-sangues. E não estavam sozinhos, havia muita gente antes de Voldemort mostrar sua verdadeira cara que acreditava nele... Se acovardaram quando viram a que extremos ele estava disposto a ir para assumir o poder. Mas aposto que meus pais achavam que Régulos era o perfeito heroizinho quando se alistou logo no começo.

- E ele foi morto por um auror? - perguntou Harry tentando adivinhar.

- Oh, não. Ele foi morto por Voldemort. Ou por ordens de Voldemort, o que é mais provável; duvido que Régulo tenha se tornado bastante importante para ser morto por Voldemort em pessoa. Pelo que descobri depois de sua morte, ele acompanhou o movimento até certo ponto, então entrou em pânico com o que lhe pediam para fazer e tentou recuar. Bem, ninguém simplesmente entrega um pedido de demissão a Voldemort. É um serviço para a vida toda".

Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, edição em português, página 95

Black, uma das famílias de sangue-puro mais nobre e importante.

A grande maioria de seus integrantes era a favor da purificação da raça bruxa, ou seja, extinguir os nascidos trouxas dando comando aos puros-sangues.

Uma das grandes tradições da família é decapitar elfos domésticos quando estes ficavam velhos demais para carregar as bandejas de chá. É claro que foi a Tia Eladora que a criou!

Possuem uma mansão no número 12 do Largo Grimmauld!

Sirius e Régulos Black, filhos de Orion e Walburga e netos de Irma, Pollux, Melania e Arcturus. Sirius morreu numa batalha ocorrida no Ministério da Magia, Ordem versus Comensais. Régulos morreu após começar a fugir das tarefas recebidas por Lord Voldemort. De acordo com seus pais, ele era um filho muito melhor.

Bellatrix, Narcissa e Andrômeda, filhas de Cygnus e Druella e netor de Pollux e Irma. Bellatrix casou-se com Rodolphus Lestrange. Foi mandada para Azkaban por torturar o casal Longbotton. Narcissa casou-se com Lucius Malfoy e deu a luz a um lindo garoto, Draco Malfoy. E quanto a Andrômeda, bom, não vale a pena saber sobre ela. Foi queimada da própria árvore genealógica!

Suas experiências ao longo dos anos os tornaram quem são hoje, ou foram até o seu último suspiro. Alguns passaram ao lado bom, outros do mal. Mas apenas uma coisa pode-se afirmar: Nem sempre boatos são fatos!

N/A: Olá pessoal ;D

Bom... Espero que pelo menos não jouem casca de frutas nessa coisinha tosca que ficou o primeiro capítulo desta fic 

É meio que a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic 'sozinha'...

A muito tempo venho tendo vontade de escrever uma, mas idéias não vinham e vontade faltava. Mas hoje, graças a minha amiga Alê, eu acabei fazendo a capa e fiquei com vontade de começar a escrever...

Elogios e Críticas são muito bem vindos! ;D

Breve volto com o segundo capítulo - Primeira noite

Até lá façam as suas apostas sobre o que vai acontecer ;D

Bai bai e até a próxima ;D


End file.
